


“You, me, popcorn, two litre Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [20]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil misses Dan like crazy, the way he always does when they’re apart. Won’t be for long. Dan is already at the train station, waiting to come back home to him. That’s an old familiar image Phil is carrying in his brain.A ficlet about radical conceptussies and breathing the same air.





	“You, me, popcorn, two litre Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “You, me, popcorn, two litre Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?”

Phil misses Dan like crazy, the way he always does when they’re apart. Has since the beginning, when they’d spend four days together and he’d miss Dan like crazy for the six interlude days until they’d see each other again. Doesn’t matter how much time they spend breathing the same air, it somehow never feels like enough. Hell, they just toured the world together— spent months breathing the same air on three foreign continents, in countless airplanes, on one cramped tour bus. 

But Dan takes one quick trip over to Wokingham and Phil feels like he can hear a damn echo in the apartment, empty save him. He had busied himself with their pile of never ending work. Even went to an art show with Martyn and Corn. And though that passed the time, it didn’t change the fact that at least eighty times in the last two days he’d wanted to tell a joke that specially would make Dan laugh. And he couldn’t. Oh, he’d texted some of them… but it’s not the same. 

Won’t be for long. Dan is already at the train station, waiting to come back home to him. That’s an old familiar image Phil is carrying in his brain. 

He texts Dan, “_radical conceptussy_” knowing he’ll smile and roll his eyes because he regrets ever unlocking the power of that phrase for him. They’re too powerful, -ussy jokes. 

“_listening_” Dan texts back. 

“_You, me, popcorn, two litre Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?_”

Dan doesn’t text back, opting instead to send Phil a photo of his face far too close up. There are creased crinkles at his eyes and a big, bread boy grin. He’d scrawled FUCK YES across his face with handwriting messier than usual— not that Phil has room to talk— the fate all who scribble on their phone screen with too-big hands are doomed to. 

Phil saves the photo. He has hundreds just like it, thousands, too many to count. He never intends to stop collecting.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187076367519/you-me-popcorn-two-litre-dr-pepper-and-a) !


End file.
